The Tamaranian Nightmare
by Dendriana
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for the titans, but then something happens to Starfire. A new girl shows up, her name is Sandy. Is she a friend or foe? And Blackfire is back! Is she here to cause more trouble? Read to find out! Star&Rob.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. The only character I own in this story is Sandy!

**The Tamaranian Nightmare**

* * *

A peacful calm had settled over Jump City as the residents had fallen into blissful slumbers. Even the common villans who would come out to terrorize the city had decided to visit their dreams rather than causing mayhem. This in turn allowed the teen boarders of the T-Tower rest peacfully for the night. Every one of them was snoring loudly, save for the mystic Raven, of course, and one other person, who was tossing in her sheets, sweating as a nightmare had claimed her dreaming thoughts . . .

"Uh..." she groaned quietly, her painful moans becoming steadfastly louder with every gasp. "Uh...AHHHHH!" She twisted and turned, screaming at the top of her lungs for the pain to stop. Blood curddling screams reverberated off the walls, threatening to break through the soundproof barrier that was put in every room of the Titan Tower. "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed even louder than before, her own voice waking her. She was dripping in a cold sweat and gasping for air to settle her heart. _Oh goodness! What a horrible dream--no, nightmare!_ She winced as she inhaled once more, a splitting pain rushing up her right latisserous dorssi. She gently placed her had on her side and squinted as her touch sent more death claiming pain throughout her body as her hand was met with a warm liquid substance: blood.

Slowly getting up out of her newly blood stained sheets, her knees buckled as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Gasping in tortuous pain, she slowly lifted her body off the ground with her flying abilities and drifted over to the counter in her bathroom that suddenly seemed farther than what it usually was.

"Ugh..." she grunted as she sat on the toilet seat lid and took off her shirt, examining her newfound wound. Her eyes widened as she saw the dull, yet deep gash in her side where more of her precious life blood leaked out by the second. Gasping, she took out some bandages from the cabinet and quickly began to wrap her waist to prevent anymore blood loss. She tied it as tightly as she could fot just being one person, but she managed to stop the blood flow . . . for now.

Once she was positive that her gash was tightly secured, she put the last few remaining bandages away in the cabinet before drifting over to her bed again. She hovered above her bed, realizing that if she went back to sleep, the nightmare could haunt her again. But if she didn't and there was a foe that she and her friends would have to fight against tomorrow, then she wouldn't be able to assist them the way she normally would. So, reluctantly, and with wracking nerves, she willed herself to lower her body down to the blood stained bed and drift off to sleep, praying to X'al that the nightmare would leave her at peace.

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the tower was up and about, their spirits high and in good moods due to the long, restful sleep that they had that night. Even the "I-hate-morning-person", Raven, felt the urge to give a small smile every now and then, but still refrained from doing so. Though her tolerance towards her friends Beast-boy and Cyborg had been raised. Robin even decided to come out of his room to watch the two rivals try to beat each other at a video game while also aruging over breakfast. Everything was pleasant and normal for the teen heros, expect for one odd thing . . . where was Starfire? 

"Hey. Have you guys seen Starfire anywhere?" asked Robin. "She's normally up before us, so I wonder where she is." He asked, looking around the living.

"Yeah, so do I." Said Cyborg, who had now abandoned the video game that he had won and began making his over to the kitchen. "I wouldn't want her to miss breakfast!"

"I am right here," came her voice from out the shadows of the hallway, her eyes bright emerald eyes contrasting to the darkness.

They all turned to look at her. "Hey Star. Why're you back there? Come out here." Said Cyborg, his usual grin on his face.

Starfire smiled, floating out of the hallway slowly, making sure her feet don't touch the ground, lest she add pressure to her hidden wound and re-open it. "Cyborg, have you passed the night well?"

"Yeah! And because I did, I'm making pancakes!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! I love pancakes!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he jumped up and down. Raven rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"I'll make chocolate chip pancakes. Do you want to help Star?"

"Thank you for the offer Cyborg, I very much appreciate it. But I--" Suddenly the alarm went off, interrupting Starfire in the middle of her sentence.

"Titans move!" shouted Robin, now at full alert.

"Aw man! I didn't even get the chance to eat yet." Complained Beast Boy.

"We'll eat when we get back." They all ran to the elevator, except for Starfire. For some reason, she took her time.

She gilded over to the elevator, her hand on her holding her side, a sharp pain striking her. _Should I tell them?_ She asked herself. _I do not wish to burden them with my problems but..._

"Starfire! Hurry!" shouted Robin. His voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh? Coming!" She flew over to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, there was silence. Starfire's expression was serious, a smile no longer brightening up her features and pain twitched in the back of her eyes.

"Starfire?" it was Raven who spoke.

"Uh...yes Raven?" She looked back at Raven who was wearing her hood over her head. She smiled at Raven. "Is there something you wish of me?"

Raven looked at her for a moment and thought for a moment. She seemed to be studying Starfire's smile. "No." She said after awhile. "Nothing."

"Very well. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you." She turned around to face the door. Her smile faded slowly.

The moment the door opened, everyone hurried out of the elevator and over to the computers. "Okay titans." Said Robin. "We seem to have someone new on our hands."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Sandy. Apparently she has a power that can manipulate weather patterns and earth."

"So, she can control the forces of nature?" asked Beast Boy, reminiscing on two brothers that they had met long ago.

Robin nodded. "She sounds tough, but we can take her."

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Starfire. She was staring at the ground and Raven was watching her, studying her sudden withdrawl from the group. Something was up.

"Raven?"

"Huh? What?" she looked at Robin.

"Is something wrong?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Raven glanced at Starfire out of the corner of her eye. "No. Nothing's wrong." She walked passed Robin but just enough for him to hear her say, "I need to speak with you after were finished," she narrowed her eyes and whispered lower, "It's about Starfire."

Robin turned to look at her, but she had already left. He stared at the opening and then turned to look at Starfire, who was still staring at the ground.

"Star?"

She gasped. "Yes?" She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Is there something bothering you?"

She pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Bothering me? No. Nothing. Why do you ask?" she asked with a chirp in her voice.

Robin shook his head. "No reason. Titans! Let's move!"

Then they all rushed out, Starfire's smile disappearing as they left to confront Sandy.

* * *

Whoot! I love editing stories and improving them! This sounds so much better than what it did before!

Cangel41790


	2. Meeting Sandy

The Tamaranian Nightmare

I don't own anything. Except Sandy.

Chapter 2

**_CRASH!!!!_**

There was a sudden bolt of lightning, splitting the concrete in two.

A girl with red hair wearing a black mask laughed wickedly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahaha! So weak compared to my awesome power!" She threw a bolt of lightning at a building. The building came crashing down and the rest of it was sent up in flames. She laughed again and crackled, "No one can defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" came Robin's voice.

"What? Who's there?"

The titans stepped out of a cloud of smoke. "So? Sandy?"

"Well, isn't it the Teen Titans? Hmph." She flickered her hair. "I've been wondering when you'd get here." She looked at them with an evil look in her eyes. She looked at each titan individually. Her eyes then fell upon Starfire. "You!" she pointed directly at Starfire.

They all looked at her as Starfire readied herself.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Not willing, eh? Well," Her eyes began to glow as water gathered in her hands, "I can change that." She threw the water at Starfire.

"Ah!" Starfire just barely dodged the attack, but she wasn't fortunate to recover in time because of her side to dodge the second attack. "Uh!" She was encased in a water bubble.

"Gotcha!"

"Help!" She barely managed to say before the bubble filled up with water and she lost her air. She banged up against the side but couldn't get through.

"Hehe. Come here Starfire." She motioned her hand for the bubble to come to her.

"Titans! Move!" Shouted Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven. She encased Starfire in a black box to stop her from being dragged over to Sandy.

"Uh-uh-uh. You shouldn't have done that." Said Sandy shaking her finger.

"And why not?" asked Raven.

"Don't ask me. Ask Starfire." She motioned her head toward Starfire.

Raven looked over and gasped. Starfire was unconscious in the bubble. She apparently wasn't breathing, considering the fact that she was in water.

"Starfire!" there was concern in her voice.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahahaha! She can't hear you! Ah!"

Robin swooped in behind her and kicked her. She was sent flying in the air and landed face first into the ground.

"Very good Robin." She stood up. "But not good enough." She sent a bolt of lightning at him.

He jumped back. Cyborg then used his canon to knock her off her feet and Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and tackled.

"Ouch." She was lying on her back. But then she stood up. She laughed. "You think you're winning don't you?"

"Yeah! So what if we are!" shouted Cyborg.

"Well then, you're thinking wrong. Look over at your precious friend." She pointed over to Starfire.

They looked and saw Starfire floating in the water unconscious. Raven was desperately trying to break through the bubble, but she wasn't succeeding.

"Starfire!" they shouted.

"Haha! You better hurry. Because if you don't, she'll die!" She laughed wickedly.

"No!"

"Oh yes." She walked over to where Starfire and Raven were.

They began to attack her but she used a lightning shield to protect her and deflect the attacks back at them. Soon she was within five feet of Raven and Starfire.

Sandy touched the bubble.

Raven growled. "Get away from her!" she used her powers to throw part of the burned up building at her, but Sandy's shield deflected the attack.

Sandy then went inside the bubble. She created an air bubble so she can breathe and she did the same for Starfire.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

The rest of the titans all gathered around to watch the scene inside the bubble.

Sandy stood next to an unconscious Starfire. She put her hand on Starfire's side and squeezed it hard. Starfire's eyes shot open. If she could have, she would have screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" shouted Raven.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Robin.

They tried to break through, but couldn't.

Starfire looked at Sandy once she released her side. She sat up although she was never really lying down. She touched her waist. There was no pain. Starfire was so happy she hugged Sandy.

The titans were shocked to see Starfire embracing Sandy as if she did her a big favor.

Sandy said, "Your friends are outside." Her voice was calm and caring.

"Huh?" she looked behind herself. She saw her friends standing there confused. She faced them and waved. She gave them the thumbs up to let them know that she was fine.

"Starfire." Sandy whispered over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Be careful."

"What?"

"You know. Be careful. You can get seriously hurt if you're not careful. Make sure you tell them."

"What how do you...?" Sandy put her hand over Starfire's mouth.

She kissed Starfire's cheek. "Shhh. Just go back to you're friends." She moved her head back. "I'm sorry. I can't be there for you." She put her hands on Starfire's back. "This is going to hurt." She sent a surge of lightning into Starfire's back.

"AH!" she fainted.

"Starfire!"

Sandy pushed her out of the bubble. Starfire fell into Robin's arms.

"Ugh! Starfire! Are you all right?"

There was no reply, just heavy breathing. Robin sighed, relieved. "Good. Don't worry guys. She's still alive."

They sighed, relieved. Then they returned their attention back to Sandy. She was still in the bubble.

She walked out with not even one drop of water on her body. She began to walk over to Robin and Starfire, but Raven stopped her.

"Nobody hurts Starfire and gets away with it!"

Sandy smiled. "Good. I'm glad to see that she has such good friends that look after her." She looked down. "I wish that, I could be one of those people." She said quietly and guiltily.

"What?"

Sandy shook her head. "Nothing." She walked past Raven and bent down to Robin and Starfire. She reached her hand out to touch Starfire's forehead but Robin stopped her. She looked at Robin with a kind smile on her lips. "Do not worry, Robin. I will not harm her. I promise."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can you not trust me?"

"You attacked Starfire!"

Sandy nodded. "Yes, I guess I did."

"You GUESS? You nearly killed her!"

Sandy only giggled. "Good. This has been very successful." She touched Starfire's forehead. She closed her eyes and her fingers began to glow. "Starfire. Please be careful. You don't know what you're dealing with. Tell them soon. They care about you so much. Tell them!" Once she was finished, she opened her eyes and her fingers stopped glowing. "Good luck...my friend." She sighed as she stood. She began to walk away when Raven stopped her.

"Stop!"

Sandy stopped. "Yes, Raven?" She turned to look back at her. "Is there something I can do for you?" She smiled the way that Starfire normally smiles at them.

Raven hesitated for a moment. Then said, "Why? Why did you say that you are Starfire's friend when you attacked her?"

Sandy giggled. "Raven."

"What!"

"You're so protective of her. You care about her as if she were your own sister." She giggled again. "I'm glad. She needs a sister. Please." She looked at both Robin and Raven, "Both of you, take care of her. You too Beast Boy, Cyborg. She will need you all very soon." With that she was encased in a whirlpool of water.

"Wait! What do you mean she'll need us?" shouted Beast Boy and Cyborg together.

But it was too late. When that whirlpool disappeared, so did she.

"Huh. Who was that?" asked Beast Boy. "First she attacks Starfire and then she kisses Starfire's cheek."

"Yeah. Why did she do that?" asked Cyborg as Raven walked over to Robin and Starfire. She kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were fighting hard to break that bubble."

"I'm fine. But you were knocked around with her pretty hard. Getting hit by lightning and all."

"I'm fine. But the real question is, 'is Starfire okay'." Said Robin.

"Yeah. Here," she stood up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her eyes glowed and she picked up a piece of fallen metal. She brought it over and set it down. "Put Starfire on this. That way nobody has to carry her."

Robin nodded. "Okay." He set Starfire on the metal slab.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she lifted the slab with Starfire on it. "Robin."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time I talked to you about Starfire when we get back to the tower."

Robin nodded. "Right."

A/N: What do you think? Relpy to me if you want more.


	3. What's wrong?

The only person I own is Sandy. Other than her, I own..._NOTHING._

Chapter 3

Back at the tower, there was silence. Raven "carried" Starfire into the living room and set her down gently on the couch.

"Okay. Robin." She motioned her head toward the hall.

Robin nodded, "Right." He followed her.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. I was just about to make some pancakes." Said Cyborg.

"Save us some. We'll be right back." Said Robin.

"But...Oh whatever!"

"So Raven. What did you want to tell me about Starfire?"

"Didn't you find something strange about her today?"

"Strange? Like what?"

"Like when she would smile. Her smiles were forced. And they had pain in them too."

"Pain? Was she hurt?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know for sure. But did you see the way that she held her waist? She wouldn't move her right hand from her left side until after Sandy squeezed her waist. She was even holding it while she was unconscious in the bubble. And she didn't walk today. She didn't even touch the floor with her feet."

Robin thought for a moment. "You're right."

Raven nodded. "And she was the last one up this morning. She's never the last one to wake up. _Never_."

Robin nodded. "Yes. But why?"

Raven stopped walking. "I don't know. But Sandy does. She _knows_ something. But she won't tell us."

"Then, we're just going to have to ask Starfire."

"Hmm... I don't know about that. You know how Starfire is. She doesn't like to worry us. And she doesn't like to see us upset about anything or anyone."

"True. But she also knows that we'll help her. No matter what it is."

They were silent. Then they decided to go back to join the others. When they got back, they saw Starfire eating pancakes with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Oh, hello! How are you faring today after our acquaintance with Sandy?" asked Starfire with a smile on her face.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Yeah, you were the one who was passed out." Said Robin.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just needed to catch up on my rest that's all. I didn't get very much sleep yesterday's night." She looked their faces. "What is wrong?" her smile faded. "Is there something amidst?"

Raven and Robin looked at each other. "Yes. Actually there is."

Starfire cocked her head. "What is wrong? Did I do something to displease you?"

They shook their heads. "Not displeased. But confused. We're very confused."

"Might I ask what about?"

"About you."

Starfire gasped as Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped eating. She stood up and walked over to the couch. "Please sit. I will tell you anything you wish to know."

Robin and Raven walked over to the couch. They sat down and Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them.

Once they were all seated she sat down. "What is it that you wish to know? However, I believe I already know what it is."

"Well. What do you believe we want to know?"

"About my behavior today. Am I correct?"

"That, and why you were holding your side as if you were wounded there."

She closed her eyes and faced the ground. "That is because, I was wounded there."

They were mildly surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Last night. In the middle of the night, I awoke in a cold sweat. I felt a sharp pain in my side. When I put my hand there, I was greeted with a warm liquid. When I removed it, I found blood there. It was as if someone had taken an axe and tried to chop away at me like a tree." She put her hands on her shoulders and shook. "Ah! I'll never forget that! Never!"

"What? Never forget what?"

"That...that...nightmare..." she whispered.

"That what?"

"Nightmare! That nightmare!" she shouted. "IT HAUNTS ME! NO MATTER WHERE I GO! IT HAUNTS ME!" She fell to the floor screaming and holding her ears.

"Starfire? Starfire what's wrong?"

"PLEASE DON'T...don't leave me..." Then she fainted.

What do you think? Reply please!


	4. An injury? Where did that come from?

I own nothing! Except Sandy.

Chapter 4

It began to rain outside the tower as the titans tried to wake Starfire up.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

"Star! Wake up Star!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Come on Starfire! Wake up!" shouted Cyborg.

"Starfire, wake up!" said Raven.

They kept calling out her name but she didn't wake up. Instead her body began to quiver.

"What in the world? She's shaking." Said Robin.

"What? Now that's odd." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah. What kind of person shakes in their sleep?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know." Was Cyborg's reply.

Starfire then began to sweat and gasp for air. "Uh..." she gave a small grunt.

"Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Uh...no. Please."

"Starfire?" asked Raven.

"No. Please stop! DON'T! NO PLEASE DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire subconsciously grabbed Robin's shirt and tugged on it.

"Whoa, hey!"

"AH! NO PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME ANY MORE WITH THAT THING! AH! AH! UH-HUHO!"

"Starfire wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Starfire's eyes shot wide open and she continued to gasp for breath.

It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light after being closed tightly for sometime now. "R-Robin? Is that you?" she reached up to touch his face.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh Robin!" she embraced him.

Robin was taken aback her actions. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy that you're here! I thought I had lost you too!"

"Lost me? Why you lose me?"

"That nightmare...it just gets worse."

"Yeah about that..." Just when Starfire was releasing him, his arm accidentally hit against her back lightly and Starfire screamed out in pain.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

"Starfire what's wrong?" he touched her back again and this time she screamed even louder.

"Please. Do not touch my back."

Robin removed his hand. "Starfire what's wrong?"

"L-look at your hand and you'll realize what's wrong."

"Huh?" he looked at his hand and was surprised to see that it was covered in blood. "What where did this come from?"

"My back. Look at it." She faced her back toward him.

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Then here." She took off her shirt.

"Um-uh...Star. I-I don't think..." stuttered Robin, his head turned away.

"Do not worry Robin. I will not turn around. Just look at my back."

Everyone looked at her back and they couldn't believe at what they saw: whip marks. There were whip marks on her back, and there was blood everywhere. There was also a huge scar on her left side. But only part of it was seen because of the bandages there.

"Oh my God." Said Raven, her eyes were wide. "Starfire. What happened? Where did those come from?"

Robin went to touch her back but Raven stopped him with a black shield. He looked at her and Raven shook her head. "She's already in enough pain." She whispered.

"It is all right Raven. He may touch my back; but only gently. It is quite painful."

She quivered nervously, ready to greet the painful touch that was waiting to graze her back.

Robin noticed this and decided not to touch her. "No, it's okay." Said Robin as he moved his hand away from her back. "But what happened? How did this happen?"

Starfire put on her shirt carefully. "It was the nightmare."

"Nightmare? How can a nightmare do this to you?" asked Raven.

"Raven. You of all people should know what a nightmare could do to you. And how it can do it to you."

Raven was puzzled at first, and then she remembered the time when she said she wasn't afraid of anything. "Oh yeah. But that time my nightmare came out. Yours didn't come out, and yet you still got hurt. How did that happen?"

Starfire faced them. Her eyes were sad and full of pain. "To be honest, I am quite baffled at that as well. But I had no idea that this was going to happen."

"'This was going to happen'?" repeated Robin. "Starfire, you sound as if this has happened to you before."

"It has." Her voice was grave. "There was that one last night..."

"Last night? You had a nightmare last night too?" said Raven

Starfire nodded.

"Why didn't you come wake one of us?" asked Robin.

"Because I did not wish to wake any of you while you slept peacefully. And I, was also injured." Her right hand automatically went to her left side. "My side, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But why would any one do this to you?"

Starfire shook her head. "I don't know. When I asked her, she just harmed me more."

"You mean, there is a person in this nightmare of yours that's hurting you?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire nodded.

"Starfire, I think that you had better tell us what is in this nightmare of yours." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah. I think that it is about time that you start explaining what's been happening to you." Said Beast Boy.

Starfire sighed. "Very well. I will do my best to recall the incidents that have occurred in my slumber."

I hope that you liked it. Read on!


	5. A nightmare never to be forgotten

Nothing is my own. Except for Sandy. Hope you like it!

Chapter 5

The rain was pouring outside now as all the titans sat in the living room around Starfire.

Starfire was seated on her knees facing everyone who was sitting on the couch. She sighed heavily as if some great burden was resting on her shoulders. "I guess I should begin with last night, shouldn't I?"

"That would probably be the best place to start." Said Robin.

Starfire sighed again. "Very well. Last night was just plain awful." She held her shoulders and shivered a little. "It started out fine until we got to the tower..." (The scene fades out as Starfire's nightmare begins...)

Starfire's nightmare...

"Yeah! That was great!" shouted Beast Boy. "We kicked Cinderblock's butt today!"

"Oh yeah you know!" said Cyborg.

"That is true." Said Robin.

"I must agree that our fight was victorious," said Starfire. "So what do you suggest as a victory celebration? Movie marathon? Potatoing on the couch? Or how about pizza?"

"I vote movie marathon and pizza!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Same here!" shouted Cyborg.

"I agree." Said Robin.

"Whatever." Said Raven.

"Very well. Movie marathon and pizza. I shall be right back with some movies." Just as she was leaving to get the movies, it began to rain.

"Oh, it's raining." Said Robin.

"Cool." Said Raven. "I like the rain."

"Friends. What type of movies shall we watch?"

"Comedy!"

"Action."

"Sci-fi!"

"Horror."

"Very well, I shall take all of them." She grabbed as many movies as she could. She walked in with a bunch of movies but when she got back no one was there. "Friends? Where have you gone?" She set the movies down and searched the tower. When she could not find them she returned to the living room. "How odd. They were just here." She sat down on the couch. "Maybe they went out for pizza." She shook her head. "They wouldn't go without telling me."

"They're gone..."

Starfire gasped. "Who's there?"

"I have them..."

Starfire stood up. "Who is there? I wish to know!"

A dark figure with green eyes and red hair came out of the hall.

"Who are you? And what do you mean you have my friends!" shouted Starfire.

The figure laughed wickedly. "They're over there. Your so called friends are right there." She pointed to the wall.

Starfire looked and saw her friends in a painting. "My friends!" she ran over to the painting. "What have you done to them?" She ran her fingers over each one of them.

"Like it? Well you won't see them for long." Lightning cracked as soon as she finished her sentence.

Lightning also cracked in the painting and it hit Cyborg. He disappeared as soon as he was hit.

Starfire gasped. "Where is he? What have you done with Cyborg?" she asked angrily.

"Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by 'gone'? What have you done with him?"

"He's gone. You will never see him again." She laughed evilly.

"No. No! Return him to me! And all of my other friends too! Return them to me!"

"Sorry, can't do that. Oops. Wrong choice of words. I _won't_ do that."

Starfire's blood began to boil. "Why you..." Her eyes began to glow green. She aimed a laser beam at her but nothing happened. "What?" she tried laser balls, nothing. She tried her eyes...nothing. "What's happening?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Losing your powers? Aw, poor Starfire. What's the matter? Can't attack without your _friends_ to back you up? Oh how pathetic."

"Be quiet!"

"Oh dear. Am I hurting your feelings? Well too bad." She swung her right arm out. Suddenly an axe appeared in her hand.

"What?"

"What's the matter? Suddenly starting to feel scared?" she ran at Starfire. When she was within distance. She swung the axe at her.

Luckily, Starfire dodged it. But when she landed on her feet, she fell to her knees and couldn't move them.

"What is happening to me?" asked Starfire.

"What's the matter? Can't move? Good. That just gives me an advantage." She swung at Starfire again, and this time, she made contacted with her side.

Starfire screamed in pain.

"Ah. The sound of agony." Said the axe woman. "I love it!" she swung at Starfire again, and again and again. And each time, Starfire screamed out in pain.

"No please! I wish of you to stop!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The woman didn't listen. She only continued to chop away at Starfire, intent on chopping her in two.

"NO PLEASE! AHHHH!!" (the scene fades out and we're back with Starfire and the titans in the living room.)

The living room...

"At that moment, I woke up and found blood on my side. I went to the bathroom and bandaged myself up, then I went back to sleep. I was fortunate enough not to have that same nightmare."

Everyone in the room was shocked out of their minds.

"And what about the nightmare you just had?" asked Raven.

"Well, it was basically the same thing. Except for this time Robin disappeared and she used a whip on my back. That is where the whip marks came from." She put her left hand to her right shoulder.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well. If no one else has anything to say, I will go and aid myself in the bathroom." She stood up but fell down to her knees. Robin bent down to help her but she stopped him. "I am fine Robin." She flew up. "I will be all right." She glided over to her room and closed the door.

Inside the bathroom Starfire sat on the toilet seat cover and took off her shirt. She found that her side wound had reopened while recalling the nightmare the night before. She took off the bandages that were there before. She realized that she couldn't do it herself so she got up and walked to the door. She was just about to call for help when she fell to her knees, crying. She closed the door and screamed. Lucky for her, no one heard, thanks to the sound proof walls. She screamed for a good 30 - 45 minutes. _I can't. I can't!_ Starfire scolded herself. _I've worried them. I can't ask for their help! I cannot do that! I don't want them to get hurt._ "I CAN'T!" she sobbed.

Outside in the living room...

"Starfire's been in there for a long time." Said Robin.

"Maybe it's too difficult for one person." Said Cyborg.

"I'll go help her." Said Raven. She stood up and walked to Starfire's door. She opened the door and was greeted with a painful scream. "Starfire?" she asked. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin looked back at Raven.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. She's just screaming."

"Maybe I should-"

"No. I'll make sure she's all right. Knowing Starfire she's probably beating herself up for telling us and making us worry about her."

Robin nodded. "You're right."

She walked in and found Starfire lying on her bed, screaming and crying."Starfire? Are you all right?" She looked at Starfire's body. She was bleeding all over. _Oh Starfire_. She felt herself wanting to cry. "Starfire? Starfire!" Starfire couldn't hear from her screaming. Raven sighed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She used a black strip to cover Starfire's mouth.

Starfire was surprised to find herself not screaming. When she looked up, she found Raven sitting next to her on a chair.

"It's about time." She removed the strip from Starfire's mouth.

"Raven. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on you. You've been in here almost an hour."

"I have?" she looked at her clock. It was ten minutes to 7:00. "Oh dear. I have been in here for quite sometime."

"And you haven't even bandaged yourself up." She walked into Starfire's bathroom. "Where are the bandages?"

"In the cabinet." She dried her eyes.

She took them out. "Are these all the bandages you have?"

Starfire nodded.

Raven sighed. "I guess we'll have to make due with these." She walked over to Starfire. "Sit up."

Slowly, but surely, Starfire did as she was told.

"Here hold this." She handed Starfire one end of the bandage. She began to wrap Starfire's waist.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Worrying you and the others."

Raven shook her head. "Why are you sorry? You have a problem."

"But I have troubled you and the others. I didn't want that. Especially when it's me who has a problem."

Raven sighed. "Look Starfire." She finished bandaging her waist. "We're your friends. Friends tell each other problems, secrets, and dreams. If you have a problem, tell us and we'll help you through it." She looked at the floor. "I didn't realize that until a little while ago." She laughed a little. "Funny. I'm giving you advice that I should have used when I first met the titans."

Starfire smiled. "Well. I assume that it is better to realize one thing later than not realize it at all."

Raven looked at her. "That's true. Now let's get you bandaged up. The boys are beginning to get restless."

"Okay."

In the living room...

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Said Robin impatiently. He began to pace around the room.

"Just relax Robin. They'll be out soon enough."

"But how long does it take just to tie a few bandages?"

"They're probably talkin' to each other don't worry man."

"Come on Robin sit down. You're starting to make me dizzy." Said Beast Boy, his eyes in swirls.

"But-"

"Dude just relax! R-e-l-a-x! You need to get more patience otherwise you will _never_ get a girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, the door to Starfire's room opened. Both Starfire and Raven came out side by side, laughing. Raven whispered something to Starfire.

"Finally!" shouted Robin. "You guys took forever! What exactly were you doing in there anyway?"

"Robin, chill out man."

"Dude. They came out. So sit down!"

Starfire burst out laughing while Raven put her hand over her stomach and mouth to keep from laughing like Starfire.

All of the boys were confused. "What's so funny?"

"Raven! You were right!" Starfire barely managed to say while gasping for air.

"T-told you. They're so predictable."

"Predictable?" they asked.

Starfire nodded. She settled herself down a little. "While we were still in my room. Raven told me what you might be doing and what you would say after we came out. She was right!" She began to laugh again.

"Vaguely, I fail to see the humor in this." Said Cyborg.

"Same here." Said Robin.

"Yeah."

"That's because you guys aren't girls." Said Raven. She chuckled a little.

The boys were silent. They didn't know what to say.

Starfire finally stopped laughing. She yawned. "I'm getting a little tired." She rubbed her eyes.

They all looked at her.

"What?" she looked at them. "It's from all the laughing and screaming I did."

"And crying." Added Raven.

"Uh...yes. That too. Not to mention nearly getting drowned by Sandy."

"Yeah and speaking of Sandy." Said Robin. "Do you know her?"

Starfire cocked her head in confusion. "Know her? I've never even seen her before today."

"She said that she was your friend."

Starfire was getting very confused. "I don't know why. I guess I could consider her my friend now. I mean, she did heal my side."

"Only temporarily though."

"Temporarily? What do you mean by that Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Her wound reopened. I don't know how but it did."

"That's probably because I recalled that nightmare." She shivered.

"Stop it. You'll only hurt yourself." Said Raven.

Starfire nodded.

"Are you going to be all right to night Star?" asked Robin.

Starfire didn't answer.

"Starfire?"  
"Hmm. Yes. I will be all right Robin. Do not worry about me." She gave him an unsure yet reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I am posi-I am sure." She looked down at the ground. Suddenly she felt someone touch her back. She gasped.

"Starfire." The voice belonged to a girl.

"Who are you?"

"Shhh." She sent a surge of electricity through Starfire.

"Ah!" she fainted.

"Starfire!" They shouted.

The girl standing behind her caught Starfire. "Hello titans. Remember me?" she stepped into the light.

"Sandy!"

There you go. If you want to know what happens then onward you go!


	6. Who is Sandy?

Here's chapter 6. it's kind of short. Sorry. Hope you like. I own Sandy other than her, I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Sandy walked into the living room, but everyone was about to attack her.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anybody or cause trouble."

"How ironic since you hurt Starfire!" shouted Cyborg.

She handed Starfire to Robin. She stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing." She leaned closer to him. "Make sure you take care of Starfire for me."

Robin was surprised. "What?"

She backed away. She wore the same smile that Starfire always wears. She sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Starfire. And her friends."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get to know you more. Any friend of Starfire's is a friend of mine."

"Then why in the world did you attack her?"

"That's the friendship that I have with Starfire."

"FRIENDSHIP! You call that friendship! With a friend like you who needs enemies?"

Sandy nodded. "Yes. That's what Starfire always said." She put her hand on Starfire's forehead. Her eyes began to glow as she sent a surge of lightning through Starfire. "Wake up Starfire."

Starfire's eyes shot open.

"What happened?"

"Starfire! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She looked at Robin then at the ground. "Robin. You can put me down now."

"Oh sorry." He let her down gently.

"So. Are you feeling better?" asked Sandy.

Starfire looked at Sandy. "Sandy?" she said, barely recalling her name.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Ah...you don't remember me."

"Remember? Do I know you."

"Yes you do. Come here."

Starfire sat down next to Sandy.

"Give me your right arm."

She held out her right arm.

Sandy pushed up Starfire's sleeve. "You see this scar?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get it?"

"A friend on Tamaran."

"How?"

"We were playing and she told me that her mother was a psychic. So went to her house and her mother made a prediction for me. She said that one day I would experience pain like never before and I will not be able to escape it but I will also find someone who loves me." Sandy glanced at Robin. "Then we went out to play and she said that she was moving and that she wouldn't be able to play with me any more. I was really sad but then she took a knife and cut my arm. It hurt a lot but she said the pain was temporary and that I will get a scar there. She said that scars don't go away and that way every time I looked at the scar I will remember her and all of the wonderful times we had experienced together. She left soon after."

"What was her name?"

"Shawndiera. But everyone called her Sandy..." Starfire gasped. "Sandy?" she looked at her with hope in her eyes.

Sandy nodded. "Yes."

She was just about to embrace her when she stopped herself. "Wait. Take off your mask."

"Why?"

"Because on Tamaran, everyone called me and Sandy twins because they said that we looked the same, but we denied it."

Sandy sighed. "Oh yes. How could I have forgotten."

"Take off your mask please."

"Only if Robin takes off his mask."

They all looked at Robin.

"What?"

"Robin," said Starfire, "please remove your mask."

Robin shook his. "Uh-uh. No way."

"Why not? It will not be the first time we've seen you without your mask."

"True. But _she's_ here."

"Yes. But she is my friend."

"She attacked you."

"Yes, but that's how we always played with each other. She was one of the people who taught me to fight. That is if she is who she says she is."

Everyone looked at Sandy as she smiled. "True. My father was a master of physical combat. He got me up every morning to train. He continues to do that to this day."

"Yes. Then she had me going to the lessons with her father. That is why I wake up so early in the morning. I'm used to it."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to remove your mask?"

Robin thought for a moment. "But what if you're not who you say you are?"

"Then it's going to get pretty messy up here." She smiled. "Do not worry."

Robin sighed. He took off his mask.

"Wow." Sandy leaned over to Starfire. "I can see one of the reasons why you like him." She whispered.

Starfire blushed like wild fire. "How? How did you...!"

"You're so easy to read Starfire. Remember, I've known you the longest. Do you think I would be dense enough not to know what you're feelings are?"

Starfire didn't say anything. She only looked down at the ground. Sandy got up and circled around Robin.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"There's something different about you. But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"You don't even know me! How would you know if something's different or not?"

"Just a feeling. Just a feeling."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now you take off your mask."

Sandy looked at Starfire. "Are you sure?"

Starfire nodded.

"Okay. But don't think of it as a double ganger." Sandy reached up and took off her mask.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

It was Starfire.

Starfire was so happy. She jumped up and hugged Sandy. "Oh Sandy! How good it is so see you my friend."

Sandy returned her hug. "Same here. It's been too long my friend."

Starfire released Sandy. "But what brings you here? How did you find me?"

"I live here."

"What?"

"When we moved, we moved here to Jump City. I knew you were here. I just didn't think that you would remember me. And I was thinking of how you would react if I just popped up and said, 'Hey Starfire! Remember me? I'm Sandy!' I thought that you would panic if you saw someone that looked like you on the streets. Not to mention your friends would have thought that you were going crazy."

Starfire giggled. "That's you all right. Always thinking of how I would feel or act before you do anything."

"Why not?" she grabbed Starfire around the neck. "You are like my younger sister after all."

"Ah yes. But we're not sisters...we're cousins."

"Cousins?!" Shouted everyone.

There's chapter 6. Hope you liked it! If you did, then why are you here? Chapter 7 is waiting!


	7. Family secrets Last wishes

Here's chapter 7! Hope like it! I do not own anything, except for Sandy.

Chapter 7

"You guys are cousins?"asked Beast Boy

"Yes." They answered in unison. "Why? What is the problem?"

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy. "It's just that we've never seen cousins that look the same. Or say that they're friends."

"Really?" asked Sandy.

"I guess that's normal."

"Right. After all, you normally do not see cousins who look the same."

"True. And they are friends as well." Said Starfire. "I can assume that it is not very common?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh okay." She looked at Sandy. "Sandy?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that something was wrong?"

Sandy thought for a moment. "Too be honest...I really do not know. It was just a feeling that I had." A shiver went up her spine. "Like that." She let go of Starfire. She readied herself.

"What is the matter? Sandy?"

The lights went out.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know." Said Robin.

"Starfire?" asked Sandy.

"Yes Sandy?"

"Get down on the floor."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"But--"

"Get down!" she pushed Starfire on to the floor. "Ah!" shouted Sandy. She fell down on to the ground next to Starfire.

"Sandy?"

"Heheh. Well now." Came a venomous voice. "Isn't it our cousin, Shawndiera? Nice to see you again."

"Heh. W-wish I could s-say the same K-Komand'r." Sandy barely managed to say. She grunted.

Starfire light up the room. She gasped. "K-Komand'r?"

"Good to see you again Koriand'r."

"What the-- Blackfire?" asked Cyborg.

"How in the world did she get back here?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know." Said Robin. "But she won't stay long." He said, getting ready to attack.

"Well. Titans. How are you doing?" she scoffed and tossed her hair back. "Not that I actually care."

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"I just came to see how my sister is handling her nightmares." She looked at Starfire. "Hmph. I see they haven't killed you yet." She laughed wickedly. "That must mean that you're suffering. Good. You deserve it."

Sandy was angry. "Komand'r! How dare you say that about Koriand'r!" She stood up, holding her side. "I shall not have it!"

"Oh no." She was mocking her. "Did I upset her? What is she going to do? Cry like she always does?" she sneered. "And what about you? You're not going to protect her like you always did before right? You can't possibly do that. You're in no condition to do that."

Sandy grunted. "Even if I were an inch away from death, I would still have strength to defeat you." Although she was in pain and sweating she smiled. "I always did before. Or did you already forget about that scar in the middle of your back?"

Blackfire frowned.

"Yeah that's right. I'm a better fighter than you and I always will be." She glanced at Starfire. "Even when I'm gone, Koriand'r will be better than you. Plus when you look at her, you will always see me in her."

"BE QUIET!" she blasted Sandy with a stream of star bolts. They were a direct hit and Sandy was engulfed in cloud of smoke.

"Shawndiera!" shouted Starfire.

Blackfire laughed wickedly.

When the smoke cleared, Sandy was lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Now who's the better fighter?"

Starfire looked at Blackfire. "What have you done!"

"I removed an obstacle that was in my way. And now," her eyes began to glow a dark purple, "it's your turn."

Starfire gasped.

"Titans! Move Now!" shouted Robin.

But they were too late. Blackfire had fired her attack.

Starfire screamed but then a yellow light flashed just before Starfire was hit. She was sent flying into Robin.

"What the...?" Blackfire's voice trailed off as the smoke from the blast cleared.

"What's the matter Komand'r? Surprised that I'm still alive?"

"It's not possible."

"Not _probable_." Sandy corrected.

"She's still alive?" asked Beast Boy. "Who is she? Superwoman?"

"I don't know." Said Cyborg.

"I told you that even when I'm an inch away from death that I'll have strength to defeat you!" her eyes began to glow gray as a storm began to swirl in the living room. "And I think that I had better live up to what I said!"

"Everyone! Get down!" shouted Robin. He flattened himself on the ground and held Starfire close to him. The other titans had to get down on the ground in order not to get hit by the flying furniture and debris.

"Komand'r!" shouted Sandy. "The next time you decide to hurt Koriand'r, you won't answer to me, but to someone much stronger!" She looked back at Starfire. She swung her head back around. "So you better heed my warning! Otherwise, you'll regret the day you were born!"

"I can't stand being related to a goody-goody like her! Even if I am her half sister! I hate it! I HATE HER!"

Starfire gasped. "What?"

Sandy was enraged. "BE QUIET!" The hurricane got stronger. "I think that it is about time that you left us Komand'r."

Blackfire did her best to withstand the winds blowing 95 kilometers a minute but she couldn't. She went flying through the air, breaking the window. She grabbed on to a piece of glass so she didn't fly out the window. "I WILL BE BACK! AND WHEN I DO, YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF KORIAND'R. BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? **_DEAD!_**"

"ENOUGH!" Sandy used the power of the wind to cast Blackfire out of the tower and far away past Jump City.

The storm disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

All the titans sat up, they were surprised but Starfire was more shocked than anything.

"Dude. Look at this place." Said Beast Boy. "It looks like a hurricane just went through here."

Everyone gave him a look that said "Beast Boy, that was lame."

"Hey. No pun intended."

"St-Starfire. A-are you all right?" asked Sandy.

"Yes. A little shocked but fine."

"Good. Uh!" Sandy fell to her knees.

"Sandy!" Starfire went to rush over to her but she couldn't move. Robin was still holding her tightly. "I'm not moving. Why?" she looked at Robin. "Robin, please release me."

"What?" he looked at himself. "Oh sorry." He let her go.

"Sandy!" she ran over to her side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right Star-cough" she began to cough up blood and fell face first into the floor.

"No." Starfire said quietly in disbelief. "No!"

"Quick we need to call a doctor!" shouted Robin.

"N-no." Came Sandy's weak reply. "No doctor." She coughed up more blood.

"We have to." Said Cyborg. "You have internal bleeding. We need to get a doctor to you quick, or you will die."

Sandy nodded. "Yes. I am aware that." She looked at Raven. "M-may I please, rest on your couch?"

Raven nodded. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She lifted Sandy up and placed her on the couch.

"Thank you." She looked at Starfire. "Come here Starfire, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" she grasped Sandy's hand. "What is it?"

"It's about Komand'r, you, and me." She grunted in pain. "As you found out, she's only your half sister. You share you're birth father, but your birth mother and her birth mother are different."

Starfire looked at the ground. She was trying to take in all of this.

"But Starfire. There is something different about you and me. You see, when I was born, I had a twin. Starfire, you're my twin sister."

Everyone's eyes widened. Starfire's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "What?"

Sandy nodded. "Soon after we and Ryand'r were born, our father divorced our mother and married my present mother. He took me with him. And before he married our mother, he had Komand'r with another woman." She winced in pain. "Our parents didn't want to confuse us so they told us that we were cousins and Komand'r was your older sister and Ryand'r was your brother. They kept it secret from us."

"Ryand'r? Who is Ryand'r?" asked Robin.

"He is our brother." Said Starfire. "We have not seen him for quite some time now." She looked at Sandy. "Sandy. How did you come to find out all of this information?"

"One day, when I was still living on Tamaran, I went to go ask dad if we could go swimming at the lake because it was hot. I looked for him in the house but couldn't find him. I finally found him in the kitchen with the door closed. I was just about to open it when I heard him say, 'This is difficult. Trying to keep a secret from Shawndiera and Koriand'r. It breaks my heart seeing twin sisters believe that they're cousins.' Turns out that the woman he was speaking to was our mother. She said that maybe if he hadn't been with so many women, this never would have happened." She looked at the ceiling as her breathing became harder. "I confronted him about it when I was older. He broke down crying in front of me and apologized. I hated him for lying to you and me but that was the way it was.

"That's what caused us to move. He didn't want me to be hurt every time I saw you. Knowing that we were sisters, and that I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had promised dad that I wouldn't tell you until I was on my deathbed," she gave a bittersweet laugh, "how depressing to know that I'm lying on my deathbed at such an early age." She closed her eyes. "Robin? Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Please come here."

Starfire stepped back as they walked up. "Hey. We're sorry for the way we treated you today." Said Raven.

"We didn't know."

She giggled. "You do not have to apologize. It is I who needs to apologize for causing so much trouble. It's just that..." she grunted again, "it's just that I've always been so protective of Starfire that I had to make sure that you would protect her and watch over her the way I did." She smiled the way Starfire did, "I was pleased when I found out that you do watch out for her the way I do."

Raven thought for a moment. "You knew, didn't you? That you would die today."

She smiled at Raven. "Yes. I knew. That's why, I was sad that I can't be there for Starfire in her time of need." Tears came into her eyes. "Please." Her voice was quivering. "Take care of her." She looked at Robin. "Robin, tell her how you feel about her soon." She winked at him. "Okay?"

Robin blushed. "What do you mean by that?"

Raven looked at him.

She smiled knowingly. "You know what I mean."

He looked away from her.

"Raven. Please open up to her more. She will understand things about you that you thought no one will ever understand."

Raven's eyes widened. "What do you know about me?"

"You'll be surprised at what messages the wind will carry."

Raven was confused.

"Starfire?"

Starfire walked up. "Yes dear sister?" Robin and Raven backed away to give them some space.

"'Dear sister'," she repeated. "I've wanted to hear call me that for a very long time now." The tears came out of her eyes. "Come here Koriand'r." She called Starfire by her real name. She held her arms out.

"Oh Shawndiera!" she embraced Sandy. Their tears began to fall. (A/N: Imagine what this scene looks like. You have two Starfire's hugging each other and they're crying. One is lying on the couch almost dead and the other one is having these nightmares that could kill her if she's not careful. This is getting very depressing.)

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity but when they stopped it seemed too soon for it to end.

Sandy laid her head down on the couch. "I'm getting tired." She began to sweat again.

"No. Please not yet." Starfire clenched her sister's hand. "Don't leave me yet."

Sandy brushed a strand of hair out of Starfire's face. "Starfire, be careful." She whispered. "If you don't, these nightmare's will kill you. These aren't just any nightmares. These are Tamaranian nightmares."

Starfire gasped. "What?"

Sandy nodded. "To be honest, I'm not surprised. Only the tamaranian with the purest of hearts or souls will get them. Starfire, I had no doubt that you were the purest tamaranian of us all." She gasped for breath. "My time is up."

"No! Not yet no!"

"Starfire. Remember, I love you. And be careful. P-promise me." She barely managed to say.

"I love you too! I promise! I promise to be careful! Just please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry. Good-bye titans protect her. Good-bye Koriand'r...Starfire I love you be safe..." with that her eyes fell closed and her hand fell limp.

"Shawndiera? Sandy? SANDY! NO SANDY! NO! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" she sobbed clutching Sandy's body. "No not yet! Please. Please."

Beast Boy, Cyborg even Raven and Robin began to cry. It was a sad day for Starfire.

The rain outside began to pour down harder as the sky became darker to where darkness covered all of Jump City like thick blanket. No laughter rang out through the halls of Titan tower, only the sobs of a young alien girl losing her only sister that ever cared about her and treated her with love and kindness.

Sorry that I made it sad, but I do hope that you liked it.


End file.
